Le Capteur Du Diable
by The Sadistic Fangirl
Summary: "So what are you going to do boy? Break down my walls?" she asked as she leaned in further. "Maybe. Does it bother you?" he countered, pulling her just a little bit closer. "Not really. But I do worry about you. What if you don't like what you find behind those walls Samuel?" she said before she took his lower lip between her teeth. More informative summary inside. Sam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Phil Coulson is well and alive and Tony knows. But how? While Fury chooses to keep his mouth shut, the Avengers decide to take the matter into their own hands. But they need help and NYPD offers their best interrogator. But who is this interrogator and why can't Sam leave her alone? Based after CA:TWS. This fanfic will also be using a lot of information from the show Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Beta: timeywimeyslytherin.

* * *

Chapitre Un:

* * *

"He's alive, isn't he?!" Tony stormed into the quiet little apartment Fury had bought himself in the city of Rättvik, Sweden.

"What the damn hell do you think you're doing, walking in here, like you own the god damned place?" Fury asked. He was sitting on a wooden chair, with blueprints scattered all around him. Despite his retirement, he kept himself closely acquainted with the functioning of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Where is he?" Tony slammed a fist against the wall.

"If you're going to break something then do it outside. I have work to do, talk to me when you've calmed down." Unfazed, Fury turned back to the papers and completely ignored the growling man behind him. Within a minute, Tony had grabbed Fury's collar, yanking him upwards.

"The lies never end, do they? I will find him, no matter where you hide him. I'll find Phil." Tony let go of Fury and left. Fury sighed and called Hill.

* * *

Steve saw Tony enter the Stark Towers. He seemed angry, something Steve hadn't seen often. So he followed him and asked "Is everything okay Tony?"

The Iron Man looked at Steve. "I need help," he accepted.

Immediately Steve, Natasha, Clint and Sam were gathered. The rest were either unaccessible or in another realm. Tony stood at the head of the table. Once everyone was seated, he threw a few pictures on the table. Natasha raised an eyebrow but picked up the pictures.

"Make a note of that dates they were taken on," Tony advised. A gasp escaped Natasha's lips and everyone was now intrigued. It wasn't everyday that the Black Widow was surprised.

"He's alive? How?" she asked, absolutely floored. The pictures were only three days old.

"That's what I want to know too." The pictures were passed around the table and all were equally confused. "This doesn't make sense. I saw his limp, dead body," Tony continued. Everyone remained silent. "I want to find him."

"How can we help?" Steve asked.

"We'll have to investigate this on our own. Fury refuses to say anything. Natasha, Clint, can you two do that? Can you work against Fury?" Tony asked.

"It's Coulson. I will find him, with or without Fury's help," Natasha replied. Steve figured they all must've been close. Clint simply nodded.

"All right, lets do this," Steve said. "Lets start with these pictures. Where are they from?"

"From a cafe, here in New York," Tony offered.

"One of us can to go and speak to some people there," Natasha suggested.

"But we are all recognisable," Clint reminded. Everyone started racking their brains.

"We could get help from NYPD," Sam suddenly said. "I have some acquaintances, from the Veteran's Association, who have friends in the DA. I could find us someone."

* * *

"Thanks Joey, appreciate it man," Sam said as he shook the hand of his acquaintance. He was at one of the NYPD branches. The team had decided that it'd be useful if the person was also an interrogator. So here he was, looking for Special Agent Roux.

"So Roux is still interrogating someone. If you'd like, you can sit here or you could watch her in action," Joey informed.

"I think I'd like to watch her craft," Sam said. He was led into a room which had nothing but a few chairs. The wall on the right side of the door had a large glass, allowing Sam to see the other room. In the other room, a man sat facing Sam with his hands in handcuffs. He seemed to be bleeding profusely from his skull but otherwise looked okay. A woman had her back towards him.

The woman had her bright red hair up in a ponytail and her back seemed awfully tiny. She was clad in a plain, white shirt and pin-striped trousers and her hands were probably folded across her chest. "Oh Seth, you don't understand, we are truly running out of time. I want to make this easy for you but you just won't let me," she said, her French accent abundantly clear. Had Sam not known that this was an interrogation, he would've assumed this was simply a worried friend telling the person to hurry up, the tone was such. She slowly made her way to Seth and placed her hands on his shoulders. For the first time, Sam saw her face. She looked like a doll, almost frighteningly so. Her lips were small and curved perfectly while her eyes were bright blue. Her hair were pulled back in a ponytail but her bangs covered all of her forehead, making her already small face, much smaller. Her skin was white while freckles were dusted all over the bridge of her nose, like stars in a galaxy. Sam was mesmerised.

Her fingers were now massaging the man's shoulders. "Seth come on, why won't you tell me?" she pouted in a childlike manner. The man remained silent. She pressed two fingers into the wound that was bleeding. The man yelled out in pain. "Sssshhh, sssshhhh," she cooed. "It's okay. All you have to do is tell me the truth and it'll all be over." The man said nothing. The petite woman sighed audibly. "You know what Seth, I don't want to hurt you, I like you too much. But what I am going to do is bring in your 5 year old daughter." The man's eyes widened in fear. "Does she cry a lot Seth, when she's in pain I mean?" Casually, the woman opened a bag and pulled out an axe.

"No, please don't hurt her, she's so small. Please," the man desperately begged.

"Now this could be over but you choose to keep your mouth shut. Truly, you'll be the cause of her lost arm," she said as she swirled the axe in her hand. Sam was taken aback. She wouldn't actually do it, would she? She walked out of the interrogation room and within a few minutes returned with a small girl, hand in hand, probably the one she intended to chop off.

"Daddy!" the girl squealed on seeing her father bleeding. She let go of the woman's hand and ran towards a man, hugging him tight. The woman smiled in absolute satisfaction.

"Now Jane, your daddy isn't helping me," the woman said as she walked over to the girl and patted her head. "Won't you ask him to help me? He does everything you say right?"

"Daddy, why won't you tell Ms. Roux what she needs to know?" the girl asked, turning towards her father. The man was trembling, afraid of his daughter's fate. A smirk made it's way to the woman's face and she gently patted the man's shoulder as she picked up the girl and led her to the opposite side of the table. Setting her down on the seat, the woman once again picked up her axe.

"Now, do you know what this is Jane?" the woman asked with a tilt of her head.

"Its an axe!" the girl replied enthusiastically. The woman, once again, patted the girl's head.

"You are so intelligent Jane. Now-"

"What are you? Just let her go! I'll tell you everything you want to know, just let her go!" the defeated father pleaded.

"Thank you Seth, your cooperation is much appreciated. Officer Kane will ask you some questions now, please be honest," the woman said with a smile and took the girl's hand. "Come on Jane, lets get you some ice-cream. Daddy has some work to do."

To say that Sam was surprised would be an understatement. While on his tours with the 58th, he'd seen multiple interrogations but none had chilled him in this manner. This woman was unthinking, she didn't seem to care about anything but getting the offender to speak. Worried about the child's safety, he followed the woman.

They were walking hand in hand, the girl happily chatting with the woman. Suddenly the girl went silent. "Jane, what's wrong?" the woman asked, he wanted to say in a worried tone but Sam couldn't be sure.

"Whats going to happen to daddy?" the girl asked, fidgeting with her fingers. For the first time that day, Sam saw the woman's face loose it's calm. She crouched down to the girl's level and smiled softly.

"Jane, look at me," the woman said, hooking a finger under the girl's chin and lifting her head. When the girl was finally making eye-contact with the woman, she continued. "Your father loves you so very much, you couldn't even imagine. He did some bad things and met some very bad people, all for your sake. But now he has some information we need. After we get that information, he'll be locked up in a jail because he's been very mean to some nice people. But none of that means he doesn't love you. Maybe he isn't the superhero father you thought he'd be but all that he's done is all for your sake, so that you could have the best barbies and the best education. He'll come back to you after a few years. Visit him often and keep loving him, okay?"

The girl seemed a little confused but nodded anyway. She tackled the woman into a hug and the woman quickly responded by wrapping her arms around the small girl. As they were hugging, the woman looked up and made eye-contact with Sam. He'd been so surprised with the change in her nature that he had forgotten to keep himself out of the view. He quickly looked away.

The woman got up and asked a passing officer to take the girl back to her mother. Then she walked over to Sam.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Sam Wilson, I need your help," Sam said with an extended hand.

The woman smiled and placed her soft, tiny hand in Sam's, shaking it with the strength of a kitten. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Clémence Roux."


	2. Chapter 2

Clémence walked into the Stark Tower with the Falcon by her side, her heels softly clicking against the marble floor. The drive from the police station to the tower had been silent and she knew why but didn't feel the need to provide an explanation and he hadn't asked for one. So they stood inside the elevator, waiting to reach the 17th floor. They promptly reached their destination and stepped into a large room and several people were seated inside it. She recognised all of them, Earth's mightiest heroes. She smiled to herself. Luck seemed to be in her favour.

"Sam, who's this?" Captain America asked.

"I'm Clémence Roux, Captain. Its a pleasure to meet you, you've done such great things." The man smiled politely and shook her hand.

"Let me do the introductions," he offered.

"Oh, there's no need Captain. I happen to know a little about all of you due to all your valiant work," she replied.

"I must tell you Clémence-" Stark started to speak but she interrupted him.

"I would truly appreciate it if you'd refer to me as Roux, I'm much more accustomed to answering to that," she informed not just Tony but everyone in the room.

"Alright Roux," Tony began again, "we don't need any special help from you. We just need you too do things we can't because of our popularity."

"But I'm afraid I need your help,"

"You need our help?" Romanoff scoffed.

"I'm afraid I do, Ms. Romanoff,"

"What kind of help?" Barton asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Well, to begin with, I require you to call Thor."

Romanoff threw her head back and laughed. "Thor is in another realm sweetie. Why would we possibly call him for you?" she asked, still laughing.

"I refuse to help you in any manner unless you help me," Clémence said.

"We can get hundred others to do the same job. I'll escort you to the gate," the Falcon said. Clémence sighed loudly. She really didn't want to do this, it would put a whole lot of people in danger but it seemed like she had no other option.

"Captain can I have your hand?" she asked, extending her. He gave her a confused look but placed his hand in hers anyway. Swiftly, she took out a pocket knife from her bag and gave the Captain a big cut. Blood started gushing out of the hand and everyone looked at her incredulously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Falcon grabbed her and yanked her backwards and she dropped the knife.

"I apologise, let me make amends," Clémence offered. She held her hands up to show that she was unarmed.

"Its alright Sam, let her," Captain said, probably curious.

Clémence closed her eyes and covered the injury with both her hands and started murmuring softly. ' _Cicatricem anima sanetur dimitte vulnus et benedic qui fecit malum'._ A familiar golden glow surrounded Captain's covered hands. She slowly removed her hands and everyone in the room gasped. The cut had vanished and the hand looked as good as new.

"What the hell?" Stark said.

"Please come and find me once Thor arrives. I'll be where Falcon found me. I can see myself out. Thank you." She turned on her heel and left the building.

* * *

"Healing magic was used, Heimdall saw it," Thor exclaimed. 20 minutes after Clémence left, Thor and Lady Sif had arrived at the Stark Tower. They looked absolutely perplexed.

"Yeah so? Asgard doesn't have it?" Barton asked. Thor and Sif exchanged glances but said nothing.

"We have to meet this mystery woman. You don't understand this! We have to meet her," Sif persisted. Immediately, Roux was asked to join them.

* * *

Another 15 minutes and Roux was in the Stark Tower. All the while Thor had paced the room frantically. As soon as Roux stepped out of the elevator she smiled at Sif and Thor. The Asgardians' jaw lay flat on the floor.

"How are you, Odinson, Lady Sif?" she asked.

"Princess?" Thor whispered, unable to believe his eyes. He blinked once, twice and then fell on one knee, bowing his head in respect and Sif did the same.

"Oh, Thor, Lady Sif please rise. Do not embarrass me. You both are of greater calibre than I am or could ever be. Please regard me as an equal if not lesser," she said while motioning them to get up. The others were so confused they didn't know what to say.

"We are so very sorry about what happened," Lady Sif said.

"I am too," Roux said with a sad smile.

"I thought you dead for so long, Princess," Lady Sif said, looking down. Roux walked over to her and hugged her. Then she walked over to Thor who took her hands in his and kissed each one.

"I have missed you sister," Thor said and she placed her hand on her cheek and patted it.

"Oh you have no idea how much I've missed you brother. Every fibre in my being asked me to rush to you and Asgard's safety and hospitality but I couldn't possibly so that. I would put your people in risk and I couldn't imagine doing that."

"Our safety means nothing to us if we can't protect and avenge our loved ones in times of need."

"Thor, you are too kind but I hope you understand the decision I made."

"I do not understand it sister but I accept it."

"Thank you."

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking, how did you escape?" Sif interjected.

"Well that, to be quite honest, we got pathetically lucky. One of father's personal guards rescued us from our chambers and sent us here. My mother's parents took care of us. The guard of course did not make it through."

"I'm sorry, us?" Sif asked.

"My then playmate, Iona, has been with me this entire time. She has become an extremely close friend and aide now."

"Okay thats enough. You guys are talking gibberish. What is going on?" an unhappy Barton asked.

"I'm sorry for confusing all of you. I'm sure Thor will be able to provide the necessary explanation. The day is almost ending, I should head back. Thankfully, my magic only caught Heimdall's attention and no one from the other realms' is here," Roux said.

"Good Lady Sif, won't you escort her to wherever she'd like to go," Thor suggested.

"That is utterly unnecessary," Roux argued.

"But I insist," Sif said firmly.

* * *

"This is long story. How about all of you sit down?" Thor suggested. Everyone found themselves a place. Once everyone had settled down, Thor began. "One of the nine realms is Vanaheim. Those who belong to Vanaheim are Vanirs. Asgard and Vanaheim have the same ancestors, thus the same blood flows amongst us all. Everyone is a relative to another, even if distant. The royal families act as one family."

"Today, Asgard stands as the strongest and wealthiest of the nine realms, but this wasn't always the case. Vanaheim was once so green and beautiful that it was you humans refer to as heaven. All ideas you have of heaven is Vanaheim or at least it was."

"The Vanirs were just. They chose a new leader every 10 years. The leader was always the strongest person in the tribe irrespective of their gender or age. But the healers, called the vindecători, had the ultimate power. No decision was made without their consent. Why? Because they were the most worthy and honest in all of the nine realms. They never committed any wrong and devoted their lives to helping the sick and injured. They never got angry and were the most educated. Their knowledge was said to be boundless. They were also the only ones with healing magic, the kind my sister just used."

"Despite all of this, they never became the leaders as they did not fight but this in no way made them less valuable. Vanaheim is the only realm which was blessed with the vindecători. Because they didn't fight, they needed protection but then they were attacked."

"The realm of the dead or the human's hell, Niflheim attacked Vanaheim. A small platoon of Niflheim's soldiers ambushed the healers' camp and killed all the healers except Clémence's father and grandfather. Clémence's father, my uncle, was only a babe at that time while her grandfather was a young man. Rage overtook him and for the first time we saw what a vindecători's anger could truly do. The single man destroyed close to 700 soldiers. While they know how to heal, they also know exactly how to hurt."

"Now the Vanirs realised that the vindecători were not only the most educated and worthy but also the strongest. Clémence's grandfather became the king and eventually, so did her father. But the healers only married amongst themselves as they needed to keep the magic between themselves and make sure it didn't dilute. Since all the other healers were dead my uncle had to marry someone who wasn't a healer to produce an heir. He travelled all the realms looking for the most worthy woman to become the queen and he fell in love with a human. A french woman. Soon they had Clémence and she was brought up alongside my brother and I. Everything was okay until those bastards from Niflheim attacked again."

"The entire Vanir race was wiped out, including the royal family. We assumed Clémence had died as well but today Heimdall noticed healing magic and no one in the nine realms besides the vindecători has those powers. Thus we came running," Thor concluded. Everyone remained silent for a very long time.

"So what does she need our help for?" Sam finally asked.

* * *

A/N:

Please bear in mind this is a work of fiction. The only pieces taken from actual Norse mythology are the names of the realms and what they signify. The rest are simply a by product of a long shower. I understand if you feel like the story is all over the place but it will all make sense eventually. Coulson will come in quite soon.

~TSF


End file.
